One More Night
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Sasuke esta impaciente. Suigetsu ha tenido que guardase las ganas. Los dos esperan, en el fondo y no tanto, que el par de Uzumakis les den una noche memorable.


**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto** _(actual dios de la desolacion)_ yo solo los utilizo para saciar mi mente enferma. Sin fines de lucro... y si los hubiera ¡Avisenme!

**Advertencia:** Este Fic es un One-shot con **_alto contenido de palabras referentes a sexo, drogas y rock and roll(?_ Contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años** (_pero que ya las han visto en internet, en tv o por celulares, cuando tenian apenas nueve)_

Nota minima: Es un **SuigetsuxKarin,** con un **SasukexNaruto** como complemento.

(*3*)/ ¡A leer!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**"One more night"**

(One-shot)

By

_Cerezo de Luna_

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Tenia que usar una falda tan corta? La mitad del culo se le ve desde el otro lado del océano Pacifico. ¿"Liberación femenina"? Mírala, eso es andar de puta con la idea de que los hombres son solo cerdos, irónico.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, deteniendo su mirada en el joven a su par. Luego continúo tratando de hablar por el móvil.

-¡Oeeee!- el ojivioleta se estiro por la barra- Dame un tequila, uno en dosis para matar un caballo ¿vale?

Y Jugo solo movió la cabeza, buscando las botellas indicadas.

-¿Me oyes?-el moreno trato de aminorar el sonido con una mano en el oído contrario- ¡En la puta barra de tragos, dobe!... ¡Pues muévete entonces!... ¡Fue tu idea!... Ok, ok… ¡Dije que esta bien imbecil!

Corto la charla con furia. Esto era culpa de la semana de mierda en el trabajo. También de la falta de sexo… y los daños colaterales de la época critica en la editorial. Obligadamente en abstinencia desde hacia cuatro semanas y medias.

Giró rápido en el banquillo rojo y ordeno algo de vodka.

-¿Tu amorcito te dejo plantado?

Y Suigetsu recibió una mirada carga de odio.

-Pero si no he dicho nada…- sonrió con nerviosismo y fijo su vista al frente.

-Aquí tienen chicos.

-Hombre, esto es para idiotas de la escuela secundaria ¿Dónde esta mi coma alcohólico?

-Cierra la boca, no armes escándalos hoy.-el pelinaranja solo sirvió el vaso pequeño de tequila hasta revalzar.

-Amargado~… ¡A tu salud sasuke!

Así se fue el primer trago.

***000***

Las luces blancas mostraban como en un fotograma, el movimiento de los cuerpos entre el humo artificial. A sasuke le molestaba ese efecto, sentía que el tiempo se congelaba en fragmentos repartidos y el ambiente se ahogaba de tantos perfumes y cigarros, que le costaba respirar.

Aunque ahora, ese efecto secundario se debiera al alcohol en sangre. Por eso se mantenía fiel al ridículo banquillo, a la incolora bebida y a su móvil… esperando. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a los ojos. Ese maldito vodka le causaba alergia, una a alergia que incluía la punzada en su pecho. ¿O era un infarto? _Al diablo con esto, si no aparece en media hora… le golpeare tanto que lamentara haberme dejado esperando como un imbecil._

Desvió sus pensamientos y se concentro en algo más fácil de soportar. Suigetsu le había dicho algo sobre ir al baño, pero la última vez que lo distinguió fue entre las manos de una rubia voluptuosa cerca de los sillones. De eso hacia unos 25 minutos. No tenia que ser un genio para saber que estaba haciendo a estas alturas.

-Oye, Jugüo dame otro- y alzó con ansiedad su vaso.

\- Emborrachándote en este bar de mala muerte… muy glamoroso **Uchiha.**

La voz le rodeo desde atrás y dejo un beso ardiente en su cuello.

-Invítame un trago.- fue el susurro sugerente.

El moreno mostró una sonrisa filosa, como los dedos que pretendían colarse en su camisa.

-Primero, lo primero- se puso de pie dando frente a su nueva diversión- Invítame a follar, y luego vemos si vale un trago.

Una curva lujuriosa le respondió y Sasuke solo tuvo que jalar de ese cuerpo, para comenzar a disfrutar la noche. Después de todo ese malnacido tenia que pagar por los deprimentes minutos que le causaba.

***000***

-Suiget..su… amhs…

-Eso es una forma buena de decirlo.- mascullo el ojivioleta mientras bajaba las manos al trasero de la chica.

En esos sillones al fondo de aquel antro, la palabra pecado parecía un severo requisito. Se deleito con la boca de gintonic, y con las piernas descubiertas… pero algo en el tono de la voz impedía liberar su libido.

\- Eres tan rico… K-kiba...

_¡Bingo!_ Suspiro con pesadez, dejándose hacer por las manos de la rubia. Era una preciosura, pero que te llamen por quinta vez con otro nombre simplemente mataba la excitación.

-Vale, vale, ya creo que es suficiente- capturó el antebrazo y un codo inquieto- Cariño, creo que mejor terminamos aquí. No me molesta que me llames bebé o cosita, o alguna payasada empalagosa… pero hace quince minutos que no dejas de clamar por tu hombre.

Ella le miro con sus ojazos azules a más no poder. Como si la expresión quisiera amortiguar la pena de cometer actos fallidos.

-¿Qué? Hasta me ha dado curiosidad. Kiba~ Kiba~ Kiba~…Deberías protagonizar una peli porno con esa voz chillona q-

Claro que la cachetada le quito su buen humor. Después de todo el bulto en la entrepierna no parecía contento con la mujer que lo seducía.

Un pausa prolongada y aún seguía encima de él con esa cara que gritaba que era un imbecil. Pero con él, esas cosas patéticas se hacían aún más desagradables. Le empujo sin cortesía hacia cualquier lado.

-Eres una molestia. Al menos cuando pretendas emborracharte y busques un buen revolcón, prohíbete decir una jodida palabra- le dedico una mirada de fastidio- O puedes ir y llamar a "Kiba" y ser tan patética con él como lo eres con el tío que quieres liarte.

Se encamino con el humor deshecho y con su entrepierna apagada. ¡Malditos idiotas que no saben como romper corazones o tambien conocidos como _"teamoatiyaotrasseismás_! Al final los hombres como él tenían la peor parte: consolar a las desgraciadas seudonovias, tener sexo culposo luego y para coronar, llevarse los golpes por ser francos y claros en solo querer un poco de "atención". ¿Por qué no podían dejar a una chica con claridad? Seco, simple y practico. Dejarlas de una vez. ¿Qué tan enfermo podían estar para retener con migajas a alguien o ha muchas, solo porque no podías superar tu complejo de "soy todo un super-macho"? Seguro algún imbecil tomaría el rol de "príncipe resplandeciente" y se metería de lleno con la chica. Al final serian dos con el corazón roto y sin ningún orgasmo que mereciera recordarse. A las mujeres si que les gustaba que las pisoteen.

-Todo el mendigo mundo, esta- dejo las palabras al aire, encontrando el asiento vacío y el celular de Sasuke a la deriva.

-Jodido Uchiha.

De seguro se largo por allí con algún buen polvo, mientras él se quedaba con las ganas. Bueno, no había mucho que pensar. Sasuke tenía ese gen que atraía a las mujeres, que las dejaba locas o bobas.

Los parpadeos luminosos llamaron su atención.

_-¿Catorce llamadas perdidas?_\- Suigetsu no creía en eso de la invasión personal, menos entre amigos- Sasuke, estas en problemas…

Sonrió con malicia guardando el móvil, ordeno un poco de cerveza. Mientras el moreno reaparecía, continuaría mirando el trasero de cierta desfachatada pelirroja.

***000***

-Eso ha sido muy, muy~… lindo, teme….

Un rubio se colgaba del cuello de Sasuke, dando besos dulces en la mejilla.

-Hmp…- giro un poco y le miro directo a esos ojos azules demasiado irreales… y hermosos- Te tardaste, imbecil.

Allí volvía de nuevo su lado duro, el mismo que hacia casi una hora olvido en la barra de tragos. Porque un Uchiha perdía la cabeza con algo de alcohol y las caricias del amor de su vida.

\- Nee… Lo siento, Sasu. Jiraya-sensei ha logrado joderla esta vez, su manuscrito fue el último en aparecer y todos se pusieron algo nerviosos…

-¿No es tu escritor a cargo?

\- Si.- la ceja interrogante de su novio le hizo sonreír.- Tuve que darle un castigo y suplicarle a Konan-one-san para que no cancelara la publicación, sabes que ella después de todo tiene una deuda con nosotros.

Sasuke se permitió sonreír. Naruto Uzumaki era un malnacido cuando quería.

-Anda, vamos por algo de tomar. He dejado el móvil con Jugo.- y sin pudor salio del cubículo en el que permanecían.

Se estiro un poco, y arreglo su camisa. Desde el espejo, vio como Naruto trataba de ponerse en pie. Quizás había sido demasiado rudo…

\- ¿Te lastime?

Naruto se sorprendió por las manos que lo sostenían de la cintura, manos que le acariciaban con calidez. Ese moreno se preocupaba demasiado… y era una cosita dulce cuando lo hacia.

\- No has sido tan impresionante Uchiha.- con una carcajada se abrió paso hasta el lavabo.

Podía sentir las pupilas clavadas en su nuca y casi ver la mueca de arrogancia.

-Estas provocando Uzumaki- se arrimo capturándolo por detrás, notando la sonrisa del rubio- Créeme que he tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar como castigarte, dobe.

No resistió demasiado y termino besándolo con desesperación.

-¿C-cuantos tragos ha valido eso?- el aliento de Naruto comenzaba a echar la cordura por la ventana.

\- Te has sacado el premio mayor.

Y sonrió, enseñando las llaves del departamento.

***000***

Llevaba más copas que cualquier equipo campeón mundial de fútbol, cuando noto que la pelirroja tenia ligeros inconvenientes con su supuesta presa.

-Cárgalo a cuenta Jugo.- Y su amigo le dirigió solo un asentimiento y una advertencia silenciosa.- Será rápido, no le pasara nada a tu preciado_ "Taka"_

No le costó demasiado llegar donde la chica se encontraba. Al parecer el sujeto elegido no podía coordinar donde poner las manos sobre ella, y ella no conseguía que el beso roba algo más que fastidio.

-Valla, valla, la zanahoria aún intenta levantar basura para pasar el rato.

El cabello rojo se erguía en una coleta alta, y se inclino aún lado mirándolo a través de los finos cristales.

-Esto es patético, zanahoria, te estas poniendo en vergüenza- y tenia la desfachatez de apoyarse al lado de la columna donde la chica intenta liarse con el castaño.- He visto ridiculeces pero esto _¡Ja!_ Esto será la hostia en bromas a gastarte.

Ella solo le ignoro, besando a su presa con ferocidad no correspondida. Trato lo mejor que pudo de sentir algo más que asco, pero el olor a cerveza barata que despedía su compañero termino por zanjar su apetito.

\- Ya, Karin dile al hombre al menos donde tienes los pechos…- y el muy maldito se burlaba.

-Maldición ¡Quítate!

La fuerza de Karin era de temer, Suigetsu lo sufría en carne propia…. Pero aquel castaño tenía demasiado humo en la conciencia como para saber caerse de espaldas.

-¡Quítate, inmundo!- otra vez el tope no daba resultados.

Karin sintió algo malo en sus torpes movimientos y comenzó a intentar zafarse con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Qué me-

**-Lárgate.**

No tuvo dificultades en tomarlo por el cuello y estamparlo contra la pared lateral. A diferencia de muchos, los tragos causaban el efecto contrario en el peliblanco. A él le sobraba lucidez.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, no es tu noche de luna llena?- se reclino sobre la mueca turbada de Karin, enseñando una curva filosa- Kami, Zanahoria… estas perdiendo el toque.

Ella logro recobrar la compostura, ese hibrido mal formado no largaría más estupideces de las necesarias.

\- ¿Qué te pasa renacuajo, la puta que te tiraste salio gritando porque tu polla era muy pequeña?

Suigetsu río con ganas, acercándose un poco más a la fiera pelirroja. Esa mujer no tenia filtros, ni decoro, era una loca de remate con fuerza sobrehumana y pésimo sentido de la orientación.

\- Lamento decepcionarte Habalero, pero el único grito que emitió fue por el inminente dolor que supuso el sexo anal.

-Eres un asco, un enfermo mutante marino.-quiso esquivarlo e huir, pues sentía la música lejana, las piernas débiles y el perfume de limón…- Has arruinado la noche.

Pero no pudo dar dos pasos siquiera cuando las manos ágiles de Suigetsu la tomaron de la cintura. Él la miraba con diversión, ella quería asesinarlo.

-Sácame las manos de encima o vas a ser un maldito atún enlatado.

\- Nee, eres muy buena con ese humor **_fósforo-chan_**.- ese brillo en la mirada rojiza, le sugirió continuar.- ¿Acaso no quieres mejorar tu suerte?

Karin sabía lo que _ese_ se proponía. No tenía secretos con el imbecil de Hözuki, después de todo él la conocía como la sucia palma de su propia mano. Debía ser sencillo leer su respuesta.

\- Aún no te has quitado las gafas…- Con delicadeza retiro los lentes y los coloco justo en medio del escote del top negro- Bonito estilo ¿De come-hombres promiscua o solo de callejera?

-De sádica-rompe pelotas.- amplio la sonrisa del otro, y ella sintió más ligero el ambiente.- ¿Contento cara de pescado?

El aliento a gintonic, le rozo la mejilla. Su espalda se tenso casi tanto como su alma. La distancia se cerró en torno a ese cuerpo duro, que el desgraciado poseía. Deslizo las manos por su nuca ajustándose el cinturón para la próxima movida.

**\- Me gustas.**

Luego el beso lento los tomo por sorpresa.

***000***

-S-sasuke…- a este ritmo el moreno iba a matarlo de placer.

Naruto sentía cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrar. Quizás morir haciendo el amor con Sasuke Uchiha era la mejor forma de pasar al más allá. Como fuere sonrió besando esa boca pecaminosa del mayor, ajustando su cadera a las envestidas y recorriendo aquella espalda de adonis.

La sensación de tener a su novio gimiendo ante sus caricias, formaba parte del orgullo de Sasuke. La piel del rubio tenia algo de adictiva y su lengua se hacia un festín recorriendo sus pezones, mordiendo su cuello y ardiendo ante el tacto profundo.

-Naruto… eres muy lindo de esa forma- incluso se burlaba a medias de la cara sonrojada, de la mirada perdida en lujuria... y de esa sonrisa que solo hacia más dura su erección.

-T-teme… umm… -trato de que sus piernas se acoplaran aún más al otro cuerpo, soltando uno que otro gemido elevado, permaneciendo con la vista fija en el rostro de Sasuke.- Oh… s-se siente… tan b-bien…

Y entonces tocaba el turno del moreno de sentir su cara arder. Porque las palabras y la vista, recreaban su fantasía y verse descubierto le causaba una pena menor. Llevo el ritmo más salvaje, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ambos parecía hervir.

El rubio quería oír a Sasuke. Había una competencia entre líneas, y él llevaba las de perder. Cambio la postura con agilidad, oyendo un gruñido por parte del mayor. Descendió con sutil encanto, mientras las piernas del moreno se tensaban ante los dedos en sus muslos. La lengua traviesa de Naruto se encontró con el problema en cuestión.

-Oe, Teme…-y una vez que tuvo la atención necesaria, lamió como si tratara de un dulce el miembro, encontrando el calor de la excitación y el gemido de Sasuke.

Se dejo hacer, limitándose a soltar los roncos espasmos que provocaba la boca del rubio en él. _Jodido naruto… maldita sea… se siente tan… bien…_

La habitación decorada de colores contrarios, se lleno de gemidos y susurros. Era un encantador lugar en el que nadie ni nada podía juzgarlos ni lastimar eso que tenían. No estaban los ceños fruncidos del senador Uchiha, ni las bocas semi abiertas de sus antiguas compañeras de preparatoria. No había comentarios malintencionados, ni bromas que escapaban por seres vacíos.

Solo ellos dos. En la cama. Batallando por resistirse a terminar. Besándose entre risas y gruñidos.

-S-sasu… -la espalda del rubio se arqueaba peligrosamente ante la embestida. Los dedos de su amante se superpusieron a su mano, entrelazando el orgasmo próximo.

-Naruto... n-naruto…

El clímax los alcanzo al mismo tiempo, haciendo flaquear las fuerzas del dominante.

-Teme, idiota, pesas demasiado.- el tono ronco le reclamo mientras lo empujaba hacia un lado.

El rubio lo rodeo con el cuerpo a un lado, despacio, lento guardando la infinita satisfacción que les embriagaba. Las pupilas negras emitieron una sonrisa perezosa.

\- Deberíamos tener menos sexo.- jugo con el cabello negro- Es mejor cuando nos vemos desesperados…

-¿Y quien estaba desesperado, usuratonkachi?

Suspiro. ¿Quién dijo que doblegar a Sasuke Uchiha era fácil?

-Por poco lo hacemos en el ascensor.- rodó los ojos ante su verdad- ¿Y que me dices en "Taka"?

Como un balde de agua fría sobre su cara, el moreno se levanto de golpe. Miro por todas partes, tratando de recordar donde estaban sus pantalones.

_Oh, mierda._

-¿Qué te pasa dattebane?

-¡Deje el móvil en el bar!- se tomo la cara entre las manos.

_Oh, si que seria un desastre._

-Seguro Jugo-san, lo ha guardado… no te preocupes…- se colgó de su espalda- Anda teme, no es el fin del mundo.

Le hecho una mirada que decía lo contrario. Su padre le estaría llamando para asistir a un pedante evento en algún lugar histórico, lleno de viejos podridos en dinero que echaban humo en su cara, sacándose fotos para variar.

O quizás, le había mandado a buscar a su "departamento" y Suigetsu le atendería en pelotas con Karin de fondo enfundada en algún disfraz que incluyera látigos y cuero.

De cualquier forma seria un desastre.

Se acostó de nuevo con Naruto mirándolo interrogante. Tal vez… mandaría a la mierda todo.

-Te ves fresco.

Y el Uzumaki alzo una ceja sin comprender nada.

-Dobe.

-¿Teme?

-Hagamos el amor de nuevo.

Tampoco era como si el rubio se dejara mandar. Tenía serios problemas con la autoridad y con los caprichos de su novio.

-No te hagas el exquisito Uzumaki, he escuchado perfectamente tus gemidos que pedían más.

-¡B-bastardo! ¡Solo quieres mi cuerpo!

Y Naruto entraba a un juego entre golpes y agarres, rodando en la cama fingiéndose ofendido.

-Vale, lo acepto. Quiero tu cuerpo.- y el rubio estaba a punto de largar un insulto- Quiero tu rostro de idiota, tu personalidad semimaniaca y tu forma de mirarme.

En esas ocasiones Naruto queda en silencio, latiendo frenéticamente.

**-Quiero todo de ti.**

-Esto sonara peligroso, considerando quien eres y como eres… pero yo quiero cada parte de ti, Sasuke.

Le sonrió, inclinándose para comenzar un nuevo rond.

\- ¿Te he dicho que me calienta la forma en que usas la lengua?

-¡SASUKE!

***000***

A Karin le gustaba el sexo rudo, con mordidas y jalones de pelo. Creía fielmente en ella misma y le daba igual los comentarios de cada chica que conocía su diversión… era una de las razones por las que sus lazos siempre se centraban solo con hombres. En especial con ese idiota que la estaba besando de manera incorrecta para sus principios. Suigetsu era su nemesis, su jodido grano en el culo, el hombre al que había entregado su virginidad.

-Besas raro, fósforo-chan.

Y las palabras que decía le causaban escalofríos. Era aterrador que le gustara tanto la forma de su boca contra la suya. Aún así se dejo llevar hasta el dormitorio. Se apodero de su espalda, mando al diablo la ropa, quería sentirlo. Quería sentir ese vértigo de nuevo.

\- No lo haces tan mal, engendro.-Suigetsu reía y jalaba de su cintura, la tocaba por todas partes y detenía su marcha de golpe, admirando su cara.

-Me gustas.

Podría abrirse el suelo y caer sobre el vecino del cuarto piso. Podría aparecer Marylin Monroe por el balcón baliando con el Che Guevara y nunca se podría comparar la sorpresa que la embriagaba a oír esas palabras. Vértigo.

-N-no digas esas cosas… No las digas idiota…

Porque Karin era una fiera con uñas filosas, indomable, libre y engreída. Independiente. Solitaria. Karin era una mujer como todas, una mujer que tenia dos lados.

-Ya, Karin…-y las manos se detenían en sus mejillas.- Me gustas, **me gustas mucho Karin.**

Besaba aunque los labios le temblaran. Lento, rozaba la punta de los dientes con su lengua y luego profundizaba. A él le gustaba el sexo. Pero con Karin prefería hacer el amor.

-M-me… me g-gustas **Suigetsu**.

La mirada violeta permanecía quieta en ella emitiendo una chispa desconocida. Respirando con calma cuando deberían destrozar la cama.

-Entonces me quedare contigo, zanahoria.

No supieron bien cuanto tiempo les llevo desvestirse por completo. Estaban presos de querer tocar al otro con la mayor curiosidad. Retener cada centímetro, saber sus puntos débiles, aprovecharse de cualquier gemido para ganar.

Karin olvidaba por momentos quien dominaba la situación, se perdía clamando por un poco más. Era una verdad irrefutable que aquel cretino sabia como hacerla estallar, sus dedos husmeaban por todos lados, su boca hinchaba sus pezones y quedarse así por siempre y ahorrarse la convivencia. _¡¿Vivir con este vago?!...Es tan… Podría ser… divertido._

Él no pretendía contener la naturaleza sádica de esa loca. Al menos no esa noche. Le gustaban las mujeres con decisión, las que no chillaban ante una palabra sucia ni un comentario picante… a Suigetsu Hözuki le gustaba esa pelirroja.

El ritmo acelero llevándolos a un placer casi divino. Se aferraban al otro como si el mundo estuviera a punto de despedazarse junto con ellos. Gimieron sin censura, sin tener en cuenta a los vecinos. Y cuando el climax los alcanzo, ambos perdieron la pelea.

-Me retracto… sigues siendo una fierecilla colorada.

Y la risa arrogante de Karin le permitió atacarla de sorpresa.

_Esto no ha terminado... Karin._

_Tal vez si seguían haciendo el amor, descubriría porque la amaba como lo hacia… más que a su jodida vida._

***000***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Buenas y divinas tardes! ¿Como han estado? Aqui les traigo mi fic (tan trabajado(?) de una de mis OTP favoritas de la serie: SUIKARIN ... (¿Asi se escribe?) En fin, estos dos juntos son dinamita pura y de la buena, de modo que espero no haber sido una decepcion para el fandom ;_;... y claro un poco de Sasunaru nunca esta de más XD**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al hacerlo.**

**Un beso enorme y gracias por leer.**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**(^^)/**

**P/D: Si, vale la historia se basa (yo diria se ha inspirado) en la cancion One more Nigth de Maroon 5 **(_mi nuevo tono de mensajes...)_


End file.
